Takuma Daichi
Takuma Daichi (拓真大智, Daichi Takuma) was a student of the Shinō Academy of the Seireitei. He lives under the adoptive care of Noa Daichi, after being discarded by his previous mother Natsumi Momoko. He formerly served as the Lieutenant of Ginrei Kuchiki, but was exiled and imprisoned due to rebellious attitude. With the help of Shunsui Kyōraku, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, he was able to re-gain trust and respect, along with a position as a Seated Officer in the Gotei 13. Appearance Takuma has pale yellow eyes (which occasionally change color), dark skin, and varying-length, black hair with a purple tint. Depending on the situation, he wears it in three types: tied and spiked in the back (common), short and wavy (similar to Sōsuke Aizen's before his defection), or in a ponytail if he has grown his hair out long enough long enough. Other than his Shinigami uniform, he is commonly wearing casual clothing such as a white and buttoned shirt, along with black pants. Other times, he wears a black dress coat and pants, along with dress shoes. A top hat is occasionally seen on his head, along with white gloves that cover his entire hand. Personality Takuma is a rather laid-back, flamboyant, and polite man, often seen with a smile gracing his lips. Although he admits himself not to be good with it, he attempts to address everyone with respective honorifics, although sometimes he uses them to tease close friends and such. Although he likes sparring with fellow students, Takuma will often try to talk his way out of a dangerous situation or fight, and when a battle escalates, he is often relucant to fight with the intent to kill his opponent. This shows that he values human life at least to a certain extent. Takuma has taken a hobby to writing and reading fiction stories, especially ones of dark adventure and horror. Many of his own stories, such as "The Pledge", summarizes the fears of civilizations in the Living World as well as the Soul Society. He has admitted to being pessimistic of a peaceful and organized society being established due to the daily acts of violence and death that occur. Although he is outwardly Christian, he resents and disagrees with policies in the Bible that clash with policies of everyday life, such as homosexuality and creationism. In terms of fighting style, he will often remain on the defensive, and rely much of the time on counter-attacking. He attacks only when he believes it is necessary to do so. He is not overly arrogant or overconfident of his strength, and stated that he was afraid of his opponent, no matter who they were on the grounds that they wield a killing weapon towards his person. He maintains a steady extent of honor and integrity, preferring to fight one-on-one; he believes fighting against one opponent with a partner is cowardly. History Takuma's infanthood was quite disturbing and frightful, and was not found out for quite some time until his mother had told him at the age of 15. His real mother had conceived him along with two brothers and a sister, with one of the brothers having an unknown heart illness. Rather than look after them, she preferred to drink, smoke, and chase after men, leaving the three siblings to look after infant Takuma by themselves most of the time. Eventually, however, Natsumi's habits put her in the verge of debt, and she couldn't afford to pay for keeping the children. So that she could continue to live her free lifestyle, she sent them all to separate foster homes, and they were never to see each other again. However, Takuma was saved by Noa, who demanded him to be taken under her adoptive care. After an argument in court, and a transfer of 2,000 dollars, Noa was finally permitted to take Takuma in and raise him as her own son, which she did so gratefully. During his childhood, he proved to be happy, naive, and carefree. He was often eager to make friends. Mistakes and actions of his own made him often lose his cheerful mood, unhappy when other children laughed at him for his actions. Eventually, he became shyer and more reluctant to speak up. However, his intelligence was a shining factor, as he was more observant and willing to listen than the other children were. His teachers often viewed him to be a successful person someday in his future lifetime. Even Noa began to see his high intellect, and in order to both show it and get him to be more socially active, she had him register in the academy at age 16. Although not exceptionally skilled in the art of Kido spells, his skills were best in swordsmanship, and his intelligence, and after some years, he soon became an Lieutenant in the Gotei 13's 6th Division, under the service of Ginrei Kuchiki. However, the leap of power would eventually go to Takuma's head. Although retaining his usual friendly attitude towards many, he considered himself to be of high superiority, even to his Captain. His views often clashed with Ginrei's, and he was harshly reprimanded, but he still continued to be passively rebellious. Tensions only increased when out of anger, Takuma nearly killed Ginrei's grandson Byakuya via a stab to the chest. Finally, furiously exasperated with his Lieutenant's behavior, Ginrei had Takuma discharged from his position and imprisoned, leaving Takuma to feel a sense of hurt and betrayal by his former Captain. As he sat in his cell, some of his closest friends had come to visit him, but he was surprised to see the face of Shunsui Kyōraku. The two exchanged their views and ideologies to each other, with Shunsui explaining to Takuma of his eagerness to grab power. Guilty and ashamed, the former Lieutenant bowed to the Captain and asked for forgiveness. Shunsui merely states that he is not the one to be apologized to, but he is willing to give Takuma another chance. The two, after that, worked together in order to regain the Gotei 13's trust in Takuma. Kisuke Urahara's visits to the Maggot Nest where Takuma was stationed proved to be a test of the former Lieutenant's loyalty. In recent riots, he decided to assist Kisuke in subduing the criminals. His hand-to-hand combat skills immediately caught the Captain's attention due to the proficiency he had above the other prisoners. This made him to be greatly disliked by them, but got him positive interest by Urahara. A second "test" involved the pursuit of a serial killer in the Soul Society. Based on what he knew from records, and forming plans of a temporary prison escape, Takuma managed to confront the man. He sustained major wounds before finally being able to subdue him, using a metal rod as a substitute for a sword. When Shinigami officers came and detained the two of them, they lessened the punishment of escape due to the role he played in tracking down the serial killer. Takuma's final test would come in the form of Ginrei himself. Some years after the incident, the Kuchiki, having heard of Takuma's acts of heroism, approached the man. After a near-confrontation between Byakuya and Takuma, Ginrei put a challenge forth to Takuma: re-establish connection with his Zanpakuto's inner spirit and re-master his Shikai in three days. If Takuma did so successfully, Ginrei would recognize his worthiness of becoming a Shinigami again and secure his release. There would be a catch, however: Takuma would have to go back to the Academy and start from scratch. Reluctantly, Takuma agreed, and Ginrei allowed him to be on house arrest for the necessary three days. Knowing he alone could not do so, the man was in a panicking state until Urahara, seeing his plight, decided to help him. Assisted by Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke trained Takuma using his infamous three-day-method, only with the first release of the Zanpakuto. On the night of the second day, Takuma was finally able to re-establish his connection and release his Zanpakuto, catching Yoruichi off-guard and defeating her in a sparring match. Clapping his hands in approval, Urahara passed and congratulated Takuma. Yoruichi allowed Takuma to borrow her flyer device in order for faster transport to the Seireitei. Confronting his former Captain, Takuma released his Zanpakuto again, expecting surprise. However, he himself was surprise when Ginrei simply nodded in approval and gave him another challenge: to defeat his grandson in battle. This test had unlimited time, but it had a catch: if Takuma was defeated, he would be once again stripped of his powers and sent back to the Maggot's Nest. Eager to display his strength, Takuma agreed. Soon, Captain and prisoner faced off in one of the Seireitei dueling spots, the captains spectators. In terms of swordsmanship, Byakuya and Takuma were fairly even with one another, despite Takuma's just getting used to wielding the blade again. However, Byakuya turned the battle in his favor by releasing his own Shikai, which overwhelmed Takuma. However, out of arrogance, the noble simply pinned Takuma to a tree and pointed the blade of his Zanpakuto to his neck, demanding that he surrender. Using a Zanpakuto tactic, Takuma managed to state his own release command for his Zanpakuto. The sword had cut through Byakuya's stomach before he had realized it, and he too was critically wounded. Astonished, Ginrei stopped the match and declared Takuma the winner, which shocked the Captains observing. Both fighters were taken to the 4th Division hospital. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Even though doubtful of his mind, Takuma is a highly intelligent and perceptive man. He is best at small detective's work, taking a liking to solving puzzle-like cases and reveal things meant to be hidden. He is understanding of other people's emotions through their actions and feelings they express, allowing him to act appropriately in order to counter them, or help them. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although not an acrobatic figher like Yoruichi Shihōin or Shaolin Fon, Takuma takes pride in his skill at fist-to-fist fighting. He is a practitioner of kickboxing, and can sufficiently block and counter against his opponent's attacks, even if they involve complex and acrobatic movements. Expert Swordsman Specialist: Takuma's enhanced eyesight, along with his instinctively quick reflexes give him an edge in sword-to-sword combat. Although his movements are quite easy to read, he allows himself to move accordingly to his opponent's attacks, thus making it more difficult for them to gain the upper hand against him. He was capable of fighting evenly with Byakuya Kuchiki. High Spiritual Power: It is unknown to what degree Takuma's spiritual power currently is, but as a Lieutenant, he boasted a high level of it. The color of his spiritual energy is a bright purple. Zanpakutō Shuukyousaiban (宗教裁判, The Inquisition). In its released state, it is a regular katana with a square guard, along with a brown and black hilt. *'Shikai:' Shuukyousaiban's release is triggered by the command "Surpress". The Shikai form of Shuukyousaiban changes mostly the blade itself. Straight and carved metal is replaced by a stiff chain rope, the sides just as sharp as a regular sword. :Shikai Special Abilities: Like a chain, and similar to the Shikai of Zabimaru, Shuukyousaiban can extend itself to a longer range and attack opponents from afar. Like a snake, it can wrap itself around them in order for immobilization. It can also split itself into segments, which can be controlled by Takuma at will. They act like bullets, moving at high speeds and tearing through anything and everything in their path. This can be a frightening ability in close-quarters: when he splits the blade while it is impaled into the opponent, the bullet chains are nearly impossible to avoid and can kill instantly. However, Takuma himself can be vulnerable to the attack as well. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Relationships Shunsui Kyōraku Takuma has a close friendship with Shunsui, despite the gap between their ranks. Although they maintain a respective aura around each other, they often joke around and speak informally as well. Takuma considers himself to be quite similar to Shunsui due to their personalities. Kisuke Urahara Takuma has a great respect for Kisuke, due to his own role in helping to gain Genrei's trust back. He is the one of the few people that Takuma is respectively intimidated by, and is shown when he calls Kisuke "Urahara-taichou", even after Kisuke's exile. Byakuya Kuchiki Due to his near-death experience at Takuma's hands, Byakuya and Takuma initially share a quiet hatred for each other. Takuma, like Renji Abarai, sees Byakuya as a potential rival and eagerly wishes to surpass his power. After Takuma officially beats Byakuya, they gain a loathing respect towards one another, due to both of them sustaining heavy injuries. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character